Casey and Puck
This article focuses on the interactions between Casey and Puck. Overview Total Drama Tokyo Battle of the Bots Casey is the second person Puck picks to be on his team, after Wolfgang. While picking her, he calls her a "hottie," which she expresses disgust towards. I'm On a Boat When Puck attempts to talk to Wolfgang, Casey warns him that it's not a good idea. They begin to have a conversation, but quickly into it Casey snaps and realizes that she "isn't supposed" to talk to Puck since he's not popular enough. She then starts mimicking Chelsey, and when Puck questions it, she responds to him rudely. Later, when Puck's game of "bumper boats" strands the Mini Dharmas in the ocean, Casey expresses anger towards him, but helps carry his unconscious body onto shore. Bath House Blues Casey expresses joy that she's finally in Tokyo, and Puck points out she called Tokyo a rude word earlier. She gets irritated at Puck when he eats the food in the bath house and turns into a pig, and later potentially votes for him at the elimination ceremony, saying she can't stop thinking about her new boyfriend. Take Me Ohm Casey walks into Puck's dorm as he is reading, and the two strike up a conversation. Following some banter, she says in the confessional that she finds Puck annoying, but figures that she could "do some things" with him. Sure enough, Puck starts to say something to her but she interrupts him and starts making out with him violently. After about twenty seconds, she lets go and skips away, leaving Puck in a state of euphoria. Immediately after, Chris reveals that Casey and Puck are to be joining the Wily Tanukis, which makes Casey horrified due to her having made out with Thomas the day before. Puck notices this and asks if she's okay, and she goes to the bathroom and vomits. As the two walk to the Tanukis' dorm, Casey holds Puck's hand, and then tells him he's "so cute" and makes out with him again. The two of them both express confusion in the confessional as to whether Casey likes Puck or Thomas. Puckémon In the morning, Casey emerges from the bathroom with a makeover, which causes Puck to get an erection. Puck then roots for Casey during the challenge, despite the potential riggage occurring. Skit in my Pants Puck starts to annoy his teammates by sleepwalking and speaking in gibberish, so Casey puts duct tape on his mouth. He then picks up Casey and throws her at Thomas, while still asleep. After Horatio wakes up, he admits he was drunk on ice cubes, to which Casey makes a snide remark. Later, during the challenge, Puck attempts to be "cool" by talking in obscure slang, but Casey tells him he isn't cool. Puck protests by telling her she secretly has a crush on him, and she admits that, then suddenly kisses him for an extended period of time. When Puck is about to ruin the challenge, Casey whispers to him to stop. Yōkai Gabba Gabba While Casey is flirting with Thomas, Puck wakes up and Casey says something rude to him, then says she prefers being single, which makes Puck burst into tears. Puck laments how much Casey is bothering him in the confessional, and wishes Wolfgang was still around since he could "totally connect" with him. Casey continues to be rude to Puck during the challenge. Up the Tokyo Tower Puck wakes everybody up by loudly singing a One Erection song, and Casey says she'll vote him out if he doesn't stop, but then claims she's just kidding and she "loves" him. As Puck and Thomas start to fight, Casey suggests voting Puck out next. During the challenge, Chelsey makes an appearance, and Puck seemingly gets jealous because of how much Casey obsesses over her. When Thomas is voted out, Casey tells him she prefers Puck. My Neighbor Toadoro Puck tells Casey to focus her attention on him since Thomas is gone, and she tells him she still has to decide between him and Chelsey. Puck tells her he has no issue if she's into girls as well, but wants her to make up her mind, which annoys her. For the challenge, Puck finally takes his helmet off and reveals to be bald, something he is embarrassed about. He asks whether he should grow his hair out, and Casey tells him she'll love him more if he does. He fails miserably at the challenge, and Casey sarcastically tells him "nice going," which makes him apologize. Yummy, Yummy, Yummy (I've Got Sushi In My Tummy) In the challenge, when Puck says sushi is his "food of choice," Casey tells him to be careful. Immediately after, he faints, which does not make Casey happy. Sumo Like It Hot For the merge, Puck moves in with the other male contestants and tells Tolkien he already misses Casey. He is forced to wear a diaper for the wrestling challenge, which makes Casey shudder. After Ari returns, Casey and Puck both introduce themselves to her, Casey calling herself a "hot girl extraordinaire" - to which Puck agrees. Epic Crap Battles of Tokyo Puck discusses the female contestants, including Casey, with the male contestants, and Julian tells him to take the hint that Casey doesn't like him. He then makes more inflammatory remarks about Casey, which makes Puck even angrier. When Casey spreads a rumor about Isabel after the challenge, Puck says he can trust her since she's a "sexy babe." Maid in Japan Kai suggests making a guys' alliance, and Puck agrees, but refuses to vote out Casey. He then claims all the other girls are stupid except for Casey, and Tolkien angrily tells him to stop talking about Casey. During the maid cafe challenge, while Puck is getting his picture taken with an attractive Japanese maid, Casey gets jealous and photobombs Puck. She asks him if he's cheating on her, and he responds he didn't think they were officially dating. She calls him annoying but hot, then makes out with him in front of the Japanese maid. Even though Casey wins the challenge, Julian later suggests voting her out - but Puck adamantly refuses and tells Julian if he does that, he'll vote him out. When Casey gets her sushi, Puck asks for a bite, and Casey says no. Another Chapter When Chris reveals he will be monitoring the challenge, Puck seems upset he can't "do the nasty" (presumably with Casey). He orders a pizza, and purposely gets gross toppings on it even when everyone says not to, but then Casey tells him she's a vegetarian, so he drops the pepperoni. Later, while he is intensely focused on playing his Wintendo SD, Casey says hi to him and he gets distracted and flings his SD across the room, breaking it. Casey gloats that she caused him to destroy his SD, which makes him sob. During the elimination ceremony, it is revealed that Casey voted for Puck, saying she likes him one day but that he's "annoying and unpopular" the next, which makes Puck solemnly shake his head. A Whale of a Tale - Part One After the girls pull pranks on the sleeping boys, Kai says they need to be taught a lesson, but Puck says Casey is exempt since she's "hot stuff." Mr. Chapman tells Casey and Puck that they will be using a large net to pick up small animals. Thanks to Puck getting carried away, he ends up almost drowning in the ocean, and Casey dives in to save him but she almost drowns as well. They're both eventually saved, but lose the challenge. For elimination, Casey states she's voting out Puck, since it's something Chelsey would do, while Puck merely expresses glee that he was able to spend "quality time" with Casey, and still seems to want to date her. Casey is then eliminated, and attempts to recite Chelsey's exit speech word-for-word. Puck interrupts it by rushing up to her and violently making out with her, replicating Chelsey's kiss with Donny. As Casey leaves, she makes a heart symbol with her hands to Puck. The Epic Finale of Epicness When Casey arrives for the finale and sits down in Layla's section, Wolfgang makes a rude remark about her being the perfect match for Puck. Soon, Puck himself arrives, and Casey blows a kiss at him before he sits down next to his "buds," her and Wolfgang. The two begin to flirt, which just makes Wolfgang more irritated. Total Drama: Superstar Showdown And The Stars Shine Again Puck approaches Chelsey, telling her that Casey talks about her all the time, and Chelsey starts rambling about how weird she finds Casey. School of Fort Knocks In regards to the conflict between Chelsey and Elena, Puck supports Chelsey, saying if Casey supports her, she has to be the good guy. Halloweenies Wolfgang steals Puck's phone and begins to try and sabotage his relationship with Casey, but fails. Elena hits on Puck during the challenge for the sake of strategy, but he rejects her advances, saying he'd never do that to Casey. The Generic Fishing Chapter For some reason, Puck begins hitting on Flora, who brings up Casey - Puck responds by saying Casey is "colder than his cubes." All You Need Is Badly-Written Love Notes Puck denies writing the love note that was given to Roz, since he still claims he'd never cheat on Casey. The Fast and the Foodious While in line at a McDonald's with Arthur, Puck unexpectedly runs into Casey, who has escaped from Japan. They exit the McDonald's, making out, and Casey tells Puck that his new hair fits a "sexy stud" like himself. They continue to flirt, but the second Casey sees Chelsey, she immediately tosses Puck aside and runs up to her, shouting in gibberish. She says she needs to sit in the front seat next to Chelsey as opposed to in the back with Puck, and Puck expresses his sadness that they haven't even been dating for a month and she'd rather spend time with Chelsey. Casey starts to rant about a Riley Ghetsis song on the radio, saying she doesn't believe twerking is cool, which Puck vehemently disagrees with - but then Chelsey expresses her Riley Ghetsis fandom and Casey quickly changes her opinion. Once Roz expresses the twist and Casey is forced to leave, she gives Chelsey an emotional farewell and hastily says goodbye to Puck. Later that night, when Puck is eliminated, Casey is on the Boat of Losers. Although initially upset that it's not Chelsey, Casey tells Puck he looks "super sexy" in the moonlight and begins to make out with him as the boat drives away. Lose Your Own Adventure When Roz is searching for eliminated contestants to interview, she runs into Casey, who has apparently been staying with Puck at the losers' lodge the whole time. She explains that Puck is in the bathroom having Mexican food-induced diarrhea, and believes that since he isn't spending time with her, his priorities are messed up. Once Puck emerges from the bathroom, Casey demands that Puck give her some "lovin'," and after Roz leaves, Puck says something gross about his bowels but Casey starts to passionately make out with him anyway. Later, when Puck has a conversation with Helga, he explains that he's been "schtupping" with Casey for an hour, which has tired out his joints. He expresses joy that Helga is in a stable relationship like his and Casey's, although he doesn't believe Helga and Wolfgang are capable of having deep conversations about topics such as their favorite types of cole slaw and why Chelsey is apparently the most inspiring human alive. He invites Helga on a double date with him, Casey, and Wolfgang to Burrito King. Casey and Puck later have disagreements about the remaining contestants left, such as Flora, and when Puck states he's rooting for Wolfgang, Casey demands he wears the "Team Chelsey" shirt she allegedly made for him. Vulture Shock Puck and Casey sit together in the audience for the finale. While Casey spends most of the first part of the finale on her phone, Puck tells her to check out the scene of Flora getting attacked by Gail's vulture. Casey mistakes Flora for Chelsey and sprints away to save her. She eventually returns, and when Puck bursts into tears watching Wolfgang make it to the final two, she pats him on the back to calm him down while staring lovingly at Chelsey. A Superstar-Studded Showdown Chris McLean picks Puck and Casey to be Wolfgang's helpers in the finale, which enrages Casey as she wanted Chelsey instead. While Wolfgang participates in the various jury members' challenges, Casey contributes very little except for making out with Puck. Once Wolfgang wins, though, Puck continues to insist on going to Burrito King, saying Casey knows exactly what she wants to order.